


Bound

by telanaris



Series: Arcana One-Shots [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (the thirsty way), Bondage, Gen, I'm Sorry, NSFW, Short Ficlet, a little bit of foot worship, book xii got me feeling some kind of Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telanaris/pseuds/telanaris
Summary: How many times have you tied him down like this? Ankles and wrists lashes to the four posts of the bed, and Julian, bare and vulnerable- spread.





	Bound

How many times have you tied him down like this? Ankles and wrists lashes to the four posts of the bed, and Julian, bare and vulnerable- spread. A recurring image since that journey, so long ago, into the realm of the Hanged Man. These days you no longer bother to untie the ropes from the furniture when you release his limbs: it is only a matter of time before Julian will look at you, eyes lidded, cheeks pink, asking-pleading-“ _again_?” 

And always the answer is the same- _yes, yes_ \- always you are more than willing to oblige. 

Stretched, spread, and restrained, there is nothing Julian can do to refuse the affection you lavish upon him. He cannot claim he does not deserve it, cannot shrink from the softness, the tenderness you touch him with- until you don’t. Generous, until you are not. Until he is crying out, panting, straining against his bonds, begging for your touch,  _weeping_  for it….

But not yet. 

Now, in the beginning, you only wish to worship him, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. That is where you begin. It is part of the reason you tie him so tightly: he is ticklish, but bound as he is, he can’t thrash. You are safe from the flail of his long limbs, free to do as you please when you lower your lips. Your hand cups his smooth, round heel, mouth brushing the beautiful arch of his foot, curved like a dancer’s and arching tighter when your mouth meets skin. Such strength, there; such perseverance. His feet have carried him so far, crossed the world three times, all so he could find his way back to this city. 

 _To you_. 

The caress of your mouth ( _warm breath ghosting over the knot of bone, the slender tendons of his ankle_ ) elicits a breathy laugh from Julian above; his leg jumps, tests the strength of the knots you’ve tied to keep him still. A glance upwards confirms he’s watching you with avid interest, his good eye tracing your ascent ( _from ankle to shapely calf, kisses to coarse leg hairs, the hinge of his strong knee_ ) and his laugh dissolves to a breathy whine, deepens to a moan pulled from the cage of his ribs as your mouth climbs higher along the inside of his thighs, playful bites marking your path to the cut of his hips….


End file.
